tribalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
TribalClan Wikia
Welcome To The Jungle >D R A M A< <''' There are good and bad types of drama. Anything strictly in roleplay is fine, anything out of roleplay is not. This is a punishable offence and will be treated as such, take it seriously. > >R E S P E C T< < Every higher rank than you has earned their rank therefore earned your respect. You will respect them or you will be punished accordingly with no exceptions. > >D E P A R T I N G< < The moment you plan to depart from us is the moment you will never be accepted back. We are strong with or without you, do not believe you are special. If you do leave, however, leave it on the Monarch's message wall or you will not be removed from the page promptly. > >I N A C T I V I T Y< < If you are inactive for more than one week you will be removed from our hierarchy section and unbuddied unless the Monarch is notified before. Do NOT post this in the comments, leave it on her message wall. > >P O W E R P L A Y I N G< < Power playing is considered anything not within the realistic boundries of our roleplay or anything used to get the upper hand OUT of roleplay such as a foreign language. This is unacceptable and will result in a punishment, most typically a roleplay class given by an instructor in TC. > >D O U B L E G R O U P I N G< < Double grouping ( Double clanning ) is not tolerated under ay circumstances and will result in exile apon discovery. If you roleplay with ANY other group, the monarch must be notified, perfferably via message wall . > >H E A D< < Skull Helmets Flower Crowns > >N E C K< < Spiked Collars Leaf Necklaces Pinecone Necklaces > >B A C K< < Spartan/Elf Armor Pirate Swords > >L E G S< < Freedom Bands Leg Armor Elf Bracelets > >A L L I A N C E S< < > >N E U T R A L I T Y< < > >E N E M I E S< < > >M O N A R C H {x1}< < Monarchs are the equivalent to leaders and rule over the clan, always the most respected. '' '> >C H I E F T A I N {x2}< < ' ''Chieftains are the equivalent to deputies and serve as the monarch's most trusted body in the clan. They will one day lead the clan on in it's quest to defend and thrive. > >H E A L E R {x4}< < Healers are expert at herbs and knowing their medicinal properties and how to apply them correctly. > >S A V A G E {x4}< < Savages are the equivalent to elite warriors, serving as role models for the rest of the clan to follow in their footsteps. > >H E A T H E N {x-}< < ' Heathens are the equivalent of warriors, the main body of the clan. They hunt, battle, and make up the largest section of the clan. '> >A P P R E N T I C E {x-}< < > >K I T T E N {x-}< < I, Wicker, give my solemn word to protect this clan with my entire being instantly, without hesitation. We are the elite with lives of purpose, protecting an ancient power with our tribal like ways. Walk the way of the savage with me for the right cause while using your more gruesome ways. WIP Should we ally CrescentClan? No, the reason we came here is to get away from them. Yes, even though we left they are still family. No, for other reasons. Yes, for other reasons. ☩Username☩ ☩Roleplay Name☩ ☩Mate☩ ☩Roleplay Example☩ ☩Loyalty Promise☩ ☩Desired Rank☩ ☩Past Groups☩ ☩Anything Extra☩ Category:Browse Category:Clans